Fake Patrick
Fake Patrick is an episode of The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show. In this episode, Mr. Krabs thinks Patrick is Plankton in disguise. Characters * Mr. Krabs * Patrick * Plankton * Karen * French Narrator * King Neptune (mentioned) Story Patrick:'''I want to eat a Krabby Patty, but i don't want to walk to the Krusty Krab! I wish i could make Krabby Patties at home.....*a light bulb appears in his head* haha! I'll ask Mr. Krabs what the secret paper is, and i will make Krabby Patties at home! Yay! *bubble transition* '''Patrick:*enters Mr. Krabs' office* Hi Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs:'Hi Patrick, why are you here? '''Patrick:'Uuuh, could you tell me the Krabby Patty secret paper? '''Mr. Krabs:.....HHAHAHAHHAHHH!! Plankton, how did you think this would work? You're even acting dumb, like Patrick! But it's not gonna work! Bye bye! *kicks him out* Patrick:'Plankton? He thinks i'm Plankton? Well then i'll tell him i'm not Plankton! Hehe, i always have good ideas. *enters the Krusty Krab* I'M NOT PLANKTON! I'M NOT PLANKTON! *enters Mr. Krabs' office* Hey, i'm not Plankton! I'm Patrick! Now, can you tell me the Krabby Patty secret paper? Please? *gets kicked out* Well, maybe he had a bad day! I'll go cheer him up! *enters the Krusty Krab, and Mr. Krabs' office* Mr. Krabs, cheer up! I know you had a bad day, but everything will be alright if you-*gets kicked out* well, now i think he's just mean! Well, i think now i'll never know the Krabby Patty secret formula.....i'll just order one. *cuts to a scene where he gets kicked out* Why did he come out of his office and kick me again? '''Mr. Krabs:'Why are you talking to yourself, Plankton? 'Patrick:'Oh, he still thinks i'm Plankton.......wait, that's it! I'll eat at the Chum Bucket! *enters the Chum Bucket* Hi Plankton! 'Plankton:'For Neptune's beard! A customer! Emh, what would you like Patrick? 'Patrick:'Emh, what do you eat here? 'Plankton:'There's chum, raw chum, and a mattress. 'Patrick:'I'll take all of them! 'Plankton:'That'll be 15 dollars! 'Patrick:'I'll just give you this cash register. 'Plankton:'A cash register? Wow, give me that! *gets crushed by it* Ouch. Karen! 'Karen:'We have a customer! Give him chum, raw chum, and a mattress! 'Karen:'A customer? Wow, coming right up! 'French Narrator:'A while later... 'Karen:'There you go! 'Patrick:'Good, i'll eat all of this in one bite! *eats it* ...........AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.....*sticks out his tongue, removing every piece of food there* THIS IS DISGUSTING!!!! *passes out* 'Plankton:'Oh oh. Karen! Revive him! 'Karen:'Ok. *throws a potion at him* 'Patrick:'AAAH! I'm alive? Oh thank god! Now i'm gonna go. 'Plankton:'Wait! You made me remind of something! *takes a Patrick costume* I had this costume reserved for a day like this. Now you go into the Krusty Krab, and i follow you with this costume! '''Patrick:.....why Plankton:'JUST DO IT! *bubble transition* '''Mr. Krabs:'Wait a minute.....two Patricks are entering the Krusty Krab?! One of them is obviously Plankton.....*gets out of his office* HEY YOU TWO! 'Patrick:'Hi. 'Plankton:'AHHAHHAHHA HI. 'Mr. Krabs:'Which one of you is Patrick? 'Patrick:'Me! He's Plankton! 'Plankton:'Shut u-me! HAHAHahhh '''Mr. Krabs:*shuts his mouth* It's obvious which one of you is the real Patrick. *points to the real Patrick* 'Plankton:'WHAT?! NO! I'M THE REAL PATRICK! HAhHHGAHUGHhugha 'Mr. Krabs:'Plankton, Patrick doesn't laugh after every sentence he makes, he doesn't have speech inpediment, he's just dumb. Besides, you were saying shut up. What do you think, that this is a cartoon where i can't hear what you say? Pathetic. *kicks him out* Now Patrick, do you want a Krabby Patty? 'Patrick:'Yes, and i would also like to know the Krabby Patty secret paper to make Krabby Patties at home! 'Mr. Krabs:'Wait a minute, does that mean that before.....oh......i'm sorry Patrick. I will tell you! It is.....*dolphin noises* 'Patrick:'Wow, i never expected that! If this was a TV show or a movie, that would be an awesome plot twist! Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show episodes Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show Season 1